Madness Within
by Luna Kin
Summary: He was alone. All alone. Weak minded and let it drive him off the edge. Now, he doesn't trust anybody. Those he doesn't trust, he'll kill. Simple enough, isn't it?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

Same cliché opening. This is my first story, give me reviews, help me out in what I need to make better. The works.

Anyway, this is my take on a 'what if Naruto was insane' story. I've read a few where he's gone quite off the deep end and, frankly, I enjoyed them. Expect blood, gore, madness, sarcasm, sadism, darker themes than usual and all the other things that would make this story. It'll be bit confusing at the start but it'll come easier. I won't be updating frequently. I have other things to take care of, like watering my plants. Yes, Naruto will be strong. Very strong.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other element, quote, or reference that may belong to another series, t.v. show, dog, cat or whatever.**

**Prologue**

**Alone.**

I'm alone. All alone.

Nobody wants me. Nobody cares about me.

Why should I continue living?

"Don't even walk into this shop!"

"It's him!"

"Don't talk to that boy, son. He's nothing but trouble."

There's no point if I have nothing to live for. Grandpa Hokage said that if you protect what you care for, you could have a purpose in life. It was simple, yet, I didn't understand it completely. I realised, "I didn't have anything to protect." So when I asked him, he gave me a suggestion.

"Protect the village."

Protect the village, he said. I thought that if I could protect the village, then I wouldn't be alone anymore. People would be with me!

What a joke. Nobody likes me here. What's the point of protecting someone if they can't even stand you? It was a stupid suggestion. Really stupid. Even Grandpa knew I it wasn't possible. I could see it in his eyes, it was written all over his face.

He was so obvious. There was so much doubt in his words.

It was as if he were directly telling me that I couldn't do it. That I wouldn't be able to achieve it. He had that look that was on every other villager's expression when I came to see him. He always had it when I came.

It was contempt. He may have tried to hide it but it showed. Everytime I was near him, he would cringe as if he was about to be hurt. Being the curious person I was, I asked him about it.

He didn't answer. He constantly looked away with his eyebrows furrowed which gave the impression he wasn't going to bring it up. That it was a secret.

I absolutely hate it when secrets that involve myself were kept from me. Even more so when people lie about it. I hated him for that. The one person in this village who I thought I could trust lied to me. I felt so betrayed. It hurt so badly and I hated him for it!

I never went to see him again. I felt if he couldn't be trusted, no-one could.

. . . But I continued to trust in other people. I kept on thinking that someone would save me from my loneliness.

I was wrong.

They betrayed me just like Grandpa Hokage. I thought that if I trusted someone, they would trust me back. I was so stupid to think that that would happen. After what happened with Grandpa- no, the Hokage, I would know better but I was naïve. Gullible. I was a person that trusted too much and I payed the price. I now knew that you couldn't trust anyone. Nobody could be trusted. No matter how kind they are or how convincing they may be, you couldn't trust them.

It was then I heard it. A voice. Telling me that I was right. That I shouldn't trust anyone. That everyone was my enemy. That everyone was out to get me. I didn't want to believe that _everyone_ hated me. I believed at least _someone_ wouldn't hate me but . . . the voice . . . it felt so weird. It just didn't . . . feel right.

They hate you. All of them.

Yet, I listened to what it said. Every word of it. It told me things I didn't want to know, things that made my head hurt so much.

**Fool! Everyone hates you!**

I denied them, I tried so hard to deny everything it said but it was constantly shouting, ordering me to acknowledge what was being said and face the facts.

**You will be alone. No-one will comfort you. Do you understand? **

"I . . ."

I didn't want to accept it yet. I didn't want to believe it! But my head hurt so much. I couldn't comprehend anything properly. It was so painful. I dropped to my knees, clutching my head in pain. The inner turmoil raging within me.

**That's all you'll ever be. Alone!**

"I . . ."

I just wanted it to end. Everything.

**You will only live for yourself. Your only purpose is yourself. No one else.**

It was so hard to decide what to do.

**Trust and be betrayed! It is inevitable!**

I just couldn't take it. ". . . My purpose is myself. I live only for myself. No one else. Trust and be betrayed."

I smiled happily but to others it would look as if I wanted to kill them. And I probably did. I finally accepted it. It was simple. Live for yourself and only yourself. Nobody else matters. Trust someone and be betrayed. If you want something, don't let anyone get in the way.

**Kill those you don't trust.**

"Yes. Kill everyone I don't trust."

I started to chuckle with demented happiness. I had found a purpose. At long last. It filled me with such joy that I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Being on the middle of the street drew attention of others, but I didn't care. I had found a purpose.

And it made me happy.

**Author's Note**

Rough around the edges, I know but I'm busy.


	2. Chapter One: Descent

**Author's Note**

Second chapter. Now before I start, I will make a few things clear. First, I've been asked about what pairings are going to be in this story. To answer that, Naruto won't be paired up with anyone for a long, and I mean, **long** time. If I did pair him up with somebody so early in the story, it would throw off the whole point of the story. Other characters in this story may be coupled with another but I will not release more than that piece of information. Second, Naruto will be out to kill everybody and I **mean** everybody. No ifs or buts, he will do it. It doesn't matter who or what he kills, whether it be an old woman, little child, cat, frog or hairless mole-rat, he will kill them. Third, Naruto is six. There is a reason I set him at that particular age, however, I won't discuss it. Fourth, expect major and minor character deaths. Fifth, most of the time, the story will be in Naruto's point of view but it will change from time to time.

Anyway, without further ado, let's begin.

**Chapter One: Descent**

Fine morning it was in Konoha. The just-rising sun gave the village a beautiful glow, making the pitiful view seem even more peaceful than it was given credit for, I thought as I stood atop the Hokage Mountain. The Third Hokage once told me that Konoha was the greatest of the main five villages, that it prospered through peace and love. That the village used peaceful solutions to get where it was today.

**Flashback**

"Naruto," he called in that stupid tone of his. It was disgusting. Made me want to kill him even more. "Do you remember the time I told you about the Will of Fire? How it runs through the veins of every Konoha shinobi? It burns brightly in those who are willing to protect this village." He paused for a few seconds as he turned in his chair to gaze out of the window. "The shinobi of this village would protect Konoha with their lives. It is a testament that the leaves of the tree may fall but as long as the tree is still intact and is still deeply rooted, the Will of Fire will never go out." An audible sigh came from behind the chair as smoke rose into the air, obviously showing the Old Goat hadn't stopped the tobacco. "Naruto, could you do me a favour?"

**End Flashback**

Right now, I couldn't help but laugh at the moment. I gave the Old Man too much credit. It was just so stupid! Asking me to protect the village even though he knew I wouldn't. Not by a longshot! And yet, at the time, I accepted wholeheartedly, yelling like a complete idiot and grinning stupidly. Oh, I'll help you Grandpa! I'll protect this village with my life. Believe it!

My laughing intensified when I recalled those words. Hm. Protect this village indeed. It sounds so stupid! So stupid that I feel like killing something right now.

But when have I ever stopped thinking about killing something?

By now, the handy-dandy villagers must've woken up and I'm pretty sure they heard my laughter. However, did it matter? I **was** going to kill them sooner or later.

Stopping my laughter, I licked my lips as I gazed down upon the villagers that had just begun to start their oh-so-happy day. They wouldn't notice a few people gone so I think it's time to have a bit of fun. Besides, I haven't had my hands bloodied yet.

xXx

The market place was packed with people from all over. Mothers purchasing groceries, vendors shouting some half-baked prices for their goods, a few shinobi here and there and I think I saw an ANBU jump overhead.

"Mom, where are you going?"

Glancing around for the voice, I saw a kid, probably around three years old. Defining features . . . runny nose, round glasses, old man-like look.

My face just stretched out into what I would like to call a demented grin. "First kill of the day."

A woman next to the kid, which I think would be his mother, made him sit down on a chair next to a vendor. "Don't worry, sweetie." She patted the kid's head _lovingly_. Ugh, the sight of it made me sick. "I'm just going to get a few groceries and then we'll be on our way, okay?"

The kid nodded slowly. It seemed as if he was expecting something to get him once his mom left.

Well, he was right about that. I mean, he was going to die in a few minutes. His mom began to walk off in a different direction, the sick-looking boy trying to find her as she entered the crowd. After a minute of trying to find her, he gave up and instead, opted to stare at his lap, waiting for his mom like an obedient dog.

I chuckled quietly, downplaying my amusement. The kid was gonna die. He didn't even seem to notice me as I silently stepped through the crowd towards him. All to easy. "Hey there!" I stood right in front of him, putting on my 'innocent, want to play?' look.

Kid was startled when I called his name, literally jumping out of the chair he was on. Wimp. Regaining his balance, he looked slightly up at me since the gap in our heights wasn't much. Yeah, he was frightened. "Um . . . hi?"

**What are you waiting for?**

That voice again. Great. I'm taking my time here! Let me savour it! A good kill is always savoured. Isn't that what you told me?

It didn't say anything else. Hm. Distracting me for nothing. Geez!

I focused back on the kid, who was sort of waiting for me to speak. And speak I did. "What's your name?" My voice was in its best 'innocent' tone.

The kid gave the impression that he wasn't gonna cave so easily. By his thumb-twiddling and nervous expression, it was pretty obvious. He kept trying to avoid my gaze. He decided on speaking again. "Um," the kid started, probably scared, "my mom said I shouldn't talk to strangers." What? It was as if he thought I was gonna kill him.

I gave him a 'confused' look this time in an attempt to boost my innocent levels. "Don't you want to play with me? I thought we could some have fun, you know?" By splattering your blood all over the alley. I held out my right hand for him to shake. "I'm Naruto!"

The kid stared at my hand as if it were infected. I'm pretty sure it was clean. Looking back up at my face . . . and then down at my hand, he slowly put his own right for me to shake, real nervously. "U-Udon," he managed to stammer out. What kind of name was Udon? It almost made me want to gut him right now!

I shook his hand quickly, giving me the look of a hyperactive, happy-go-lucky idiot. Perfect. "Nice to meet ya, Udon!" Seemed I got the kid's trust 'cause he began to smile. I wonder if he'll keep smiling when his head is lopped off. I let go of his hand, instead putting both of mine on my hips. "Let's go play hide 'n' seek!" That stupid grin never left my face.

"Um." He was hesitant again. His eyes faced anywhere but me. Maybe I should've listened to the voice and just wasted him at the time. But I kept patient. I wanted to enjoy this. "My mom said I should stay here." Do I care if your bitch of a mother told you to stay where you are? Let me waste you already!

I blinked, but never lost my ground and pouted. "It's only for a few minutes. She won't even notice you left! Come on!" Giving my best, hurt look, I pouted like a bratty princess as I held out my hand.

Looking only slightly hesitant this time, the kid took my hand again with a firmer grip.

Bingo.

The smile on my face couldn't get any wider. Grasping his hand a bit too eagerly, I ran to the nearest alley, dragging the snot-nosed kid as well. I did say that I would paint the walls of an alley, didn't I?

"N-Naruto! Wait!"

Glancing back, it was obvious Udders wasn't keeping up while I held his hand. Yeah, I was pretty much dragging him across the floor. Poor bastard. "We have to hurry, Udde- I mean, Udon! We're gonna make this one quick!"

For some reason, saying those words to Udders made me feel so wrong and disgusted in so many ways. I could feel my face cringe as well, as if what I said had another meaning to it. I shrugged it off, saving the thoughts for another time time to ponder on as I continued onwards to where the fun was gonna start.

xXx

"You got thirty seconds, Udon!" Thirty seconds to enjoy the last moments of your life. It was easy enough for the kid to understand. He's hiding and I'm seeking. Only the seeker wasted what he found but Udders didn't need to know that yet.

Turning my head to a wall of the alley, I began to count, although I think I was doing it a bit too fast but who cares? The kid probably hadn't caught on yet. " . . . twenty . . . nineteen, eighteen . . ." I could easily hear the little bugger's footsteps as he, most likely, tried to find somewhere to hide. I could easily tell he sucked at hiding quietly. Geez! If I found him so fast, it wouldn't be as fun.

". . . ten . . . nine . . . eight . . ." The alley was now a lot more silent, aside the slight rustle every now and then. Seems he finally got himself settled.

". . . three . . . two . . . one!" I faced the inside of the conveniently, dark alley, my hands cupped over my mouth like a megaphone. "Ready or not, Udon, here I come!" I'm gonna love this! Moving forward, I stepped on something.

"Huh?" I lifted my left foot off the object. It was some kind of knife. Slightly sharp, a bit rusty around the edges, a little dried blood on it. Oh, it's a kunai. How lucky was I? I picked it up quickly and promptly gave it a long lick. Where it's been? Who cares? The blood on the blade was not that old actually. Some of it hadn't dried yet. It tasted . . . good. So good! I needed more! My grip around the handle tightened, what I assumed was a smile coming over my face. "Time to kill." I steadily walked deeper inside the alley, taking my sweet time with each step, leaving light thuds in my wake. I was able to hear barely hidden sniffing but it echoed a bit off the walls so I wasn't able to get Udders' exact location. I scanned the bags of trash and dumpsters carefully, looking for the slightest-

There he is. The kid was sitting behind a couple trash bags, the back of his head so out in the open. I checked my options: kill him quickly and get hardly enjoyment out of it, suprise him, then kill him, or make him think we're about to go, suprise him, and then slowly kill him.

I almost facepalmed. Of course I'll choose the last option! I held the kunai behind me in one hand and quietly made my way over to Udders, reached out for his shoulder with my free hand . . .

And grabbed it.

The kid yelped in fear and was somehow able to stand up and jump about three feet into the air, the most suprised look written all over his sick, little face. He turned his head to my direction as landed straight on his butt. "Ow . . ."

I gave him the stupidest grin I could offer. "Found ya! I win!"

Udder smiled weakly and gave a nervous chuckle in reply, getting off the funky, smelling ground. "Y-You win, Naruto." His voice might've sounded disappointed but he was a bit happy. Too bad. "We should be heading back now."

"Hm? Oh, yeah! We should get back! Don't want your mom worried, do we?" Hands on hips, grin like mad and look stupid.

Udders shook his head quickly. He was probably scared of what his mom would do to him if she found out. Boo hoo, how sad. "Okay, let's go."

**Kill him . . .**

Don't ruin it. Let me enjoy this! "Actually, I wanted to give you something. Something cool!"

Udders visibly became excited. "Really? What is it?"

I readied the kunai held behind me. "It's something that'll touch your heart and make you happy!" Well, me happy but whatever.

The kid started to smile as his hands made fists, shaking in anticipation. "Tell me!"

I grinned all too happily as I shoved the kunai directly below his heart. "A nice stab! Isn't that great?" I quickly pulled it out, the blade covered in the Udders' blood.

The kid stared at me with wide eyes of pure shock and horror and whatever else a person feels when they're stabbed. Some of his blood started to exit his mouth as he tried to say something. "W-What?" He switched his gaze from me to his chest, seeing red liquid flow out of the hole I made. "W-What's this red stuff?" Udders put a finger on his wound and winced in complete pain, tears streaming out of his eyes. "Why does it hurt so much!"

It was so beautiful. The face of betrayal, pain, sadness and fear. I just loved it. I had my head faced down, my shoulders shuddering from pure joy. It felt so good! I brought the kunai to my mouth and began to lick the blade clean off, my fingers included.

Blood . . .

I need more . . .

"I NEED MORE!" Snapping my head back up to look at the kid, I grinned as my eyes widened in pure bloodlust. I charged at him screaming a battle cry that might not've been heard but I didn't care. I wanted blood and that was all that mattered! Glorious blood!

Udders noticed me charging directly at him the second he heard my cry. He was absolutely terrified of me now. I could see it in his eyes. The way they looked at me like I was a monster. A monster that wanted to kill him. And I was going to! The kid screamed out in fear, clutching his chest and running off in the other direction but he was much slower than before. He wasn't going anywhere!

I laughed madly as I tackled him to the ground. "Where do ya think you're going, **_Udon?_**"

More and more tears poured out from those pitiful eyes of his as he turned his face from the ground to look at me. I wanted to see more of it! "Please!" Beg! "Please let me go! I'm sorry!" Plead!

Licking my lips, I pierced him with my mad gaze, scaring him even further. "Why would I do that?" Rhetorical question, not supposed to answer. "And let all your blood go to waste? Not a chance!" Holding the thrashing kid by his legs, I dragged him back into the alley, the kid uselessly trying to crawl away with his hands, his nails scraping the floor as he screamed but he wasn't strong enough. I dropped his legs and pounced on his back, shoving the kunai into his arm, up to the very tip of the handle. I cackled with unimaginable glee as he kept crying out for someone to save him.

Too bad. No one was gonna save him.

**FINISH HIM! NOW!**

Fine, fine! Just let me get my jar. I want to taste his blood later on. From my trousers, I pulled out a small jar, about palm-sized and set it next to Udder's head. "Don't worry. Once I have your blood, I can leave!" I grabbed Udders' hair roughly and pulled, his head off the ground. Pushing the jar underneath his throat, I took the kunai and set it near his jugular. I overheard from a few Jounins that cutting a person's jugular would guarantee a lot of blood from them.

I couldn't stretch my face to grin even more than I already was. "Let's test something out, **_Udon!_**" I brought the kunai closer to his throat, gripping his head firmly. "I heard that slicing someone's throat open causes a lot of blood to gush out. Wanna help me prove it?"

The terror on his face was priceless, more tears flowing down his face. The sheer fear of me was practically leaking off of him, as if I could smell it!

. . . I could smell something different now. It had an awful stench that just made my nose crinkle. "What is that?" Glancing down, I could see the problem.

Udders wet himself. "D-Don't! P-Please don't!" He was shivering now. "I-I don't want to die!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, but you have to die! We're having so much fun, aren't we?" The kunai was now drawing a shallow cut as I pulled it closer to his neck. "It's been fun, Udders but it's time for you to go now! Don't worry about your mother. She'll join you soon!"

The sickly-looking boy made a stupid attempt to try and get away. Idiot! Accept your death!

"I BE-"

"Too late!" With a swift slice, his throat opened wide, a gushing amount of blood spurting out from his still pumping heart and filling the jar underneath his neck full of glorious blood! I couldn't contain myself any longer. I pulled the knife away from his throat and thrust it continuously into the kid's head, more blood spraying everywhere and onto my clothes, dying them a nice shade of red. Tears poured out of my eyes in joy and happiness as my laughter filled the alley and the squelching of Udders' head being repeatedly stabbed. "Ha! How do you like it, **_Udon?_** How do you like it!" His delicious blood splashed onto my face with each stab but I didn't mind. I wanted it! All of it! Pulling away one last time, I lifted his head up for me to see. He was dead, I think. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head. Maybe they wanted to see the new hole I made there.

I shook his head roughly, trying to get a response. "Oi, you awake?"

Nothing.

I shrugged nonchalantly. Oh, well. Pulling the jar from underneath Udders' head, I picked the lid of the floor and screwed it back onto jar. I shook the container a little, staring at the red liquid that swished about inside. "Mine."

Drip.

"Huh?" A drop of water rolled down my face. Gazing up, I saw that the clouds were really dark and rumbling with thunder, water ready to burst from them. "Oh, that's just great."

Drip. Drip Drip.

I sighed when a few more drops of rain fell in my hair. I quickly stuffed the jar into my trouser pocket to avoid it from slipping from my hands. By now, rain was pouring down on my body, soaking my clothes completely, the blood actually being washed off. Damn, I was hoping I could keep it. I just huffed in annoyance as I stood up from Udders' frame and smiled at him happily. "I'll send more people to you. You know, so that you won't feel so lonely." I turned on my heel towards the entrance of the alley, feeling so giddy! "Expect quite a lot Udders because I'm gonna make sure you're with ' plenty of company."

Yeah. 'Cause I'll kill every last one. That'll make me so happy, won't it?

I could only giggle with glee.

**Author's Note**

Yes. I killed Udon. Yes. You can call me a bastard. Frankly, I don't care. Never liked the kid anyway.

So! I finally finished the chapter with a few problems here and there but nothing to worry about. As I said, I won't be updating frequently. In fact, I might not update at all but I will try to. 


End file.
